Another Chance
by Lamber
Summary: In so many years, what happens after Edward and Kim's last encounter on that Christmas eve's night? What if meeting Kim was just the start of something bigger, what if her granddaughter was to find him later? Oneshot; EdwardxOC. with a happier ending.


**Wednesday, 25 March 2008. By Amber Syrls. :]**

**[Disclaimer; **_I do not own Edward or Kim's character. Hell, I don't even really own Emily's either, she's my personal older version of the little girl in the movie; Edward Scissorhands. This all belongs to and inspired by Tim Burton, who is an -awesome- director._**]  
**

**[Authors Note; **Sorry if it's hard to keep up, there's a few flash back moments in this fiction. They're in the Italic text. Just in case anyone get's confused. This is my first posted fan fiction, so be nice, please and thank you. ^^' **]**

_-Another Chance.-_

_;An Edward Scissorhands fanfic._

**

* * *

**

Today's the day, today he would be complete and he would no longer be an outcast. Emily kept thinking this, kept reminding herself that this is what he needed, what he wanted, what they both wanted for him.

But if she wanted this as well, why did she have to keep reminding herself of it?

No, deep down, truly, she didn't want this, she didn't want him to be complete, if he was no longer different, people would treat him better, with respect and dignity, they would all treat him the way only she treated him at this point. After today, after his complete structure, she will no longer feel like the center of his attention.

She would no longer exist to him.

But she would suck it in and deal with it, because it's what he wanted, and what was best for him.

**

* * *

**

Edward didn't have a last name, not in the sixty years of living has he ever received one, they decided whoever if he decided to marry, he would inherit that girls... or mans name. He never aged in the same amount of years, either, he forever stayed twenty, or at least that's what they figured out from the tests that sweet Emily Boggs stopped before it got too far.

Emily, the young, eighteen year old woman that saved him a number of times.

After the eventful holiday away from his mansion around fifty five years ago, when he met his beloved Kim, made a family of his own and also made a lot more enemies from it. He hadn't dreamed, after being banished from their world, of coming out into it all again.

But it was on the sixteenth birthday of young Emily Boggs did he come out again.

**

* * *

**

_He had heard loud shouting and commotion from down the stair case, it was people from her world, from Kim's world, they never came up the stair case, however. The mansion was always conceived as haunted, as soon as the young, bored teenagers saw the rusted machinery, cob webs and sharp, clanking object's, they turned and left.  
Every one of them, within all the years of hiding, has a person besides himself come up to the caved in rooftop._

_It was cold from the ice sculptures and winter-like weather, he stayed silent and shivering in his rotted straw bed inside the fireplace, as he listened to one of the laughing teens knocked down something heavy and noisy._

_Edward sighed and planned to pick it up when they all left, or at least try to with the sharp deformities on the end of his wrists._

_" C'monnn Em'z, the gard'ners ghost is waaaaiting.", what sounded like two male teenagers snickering before the sound of something outside._

_" You guys... come out, please, this isn't funny." The girl had a lovely, feminine voice, but it was shaken with fright._

_" You seriously don't believe the snow story your gran gran' told you, do you Emzi'cans?" The males inside the mansion snickered again as they taunted her, the gate outside opened._

_" He's not a gardener either, get the fact's straight!" The young girl huffed, it sounded like she was leaving._

_" Ah geez, don't give us that, there are no fact's because he's not _real_!"_

_" Then why bring me here? If you're not doing it to make fun of what I choose to believe in?"_

_" To show that silly superstition of yours isn't true." The boys both laughed and they walked out of the mansion. The sound of crunching was heard as the walked across the dead leaves outside in the unkempt garden._

_" Besides, look at this garden, it's obvious with all the creepy animals and body parts here, he was a gardener." Said one._

_" And look, no ones been here clippin' for years, no ones here Em'z." The other stated, almost tag teaming themselves._

_It was true, Edward hadn't gone outside to tend to the hedges for a long time, since winter, so it would indeed look like it hasn't had maintenance for years. But he had planned to get started after the weather was warmer.  
He heard the girl groan a 'no' and Edward decided to get up silently and walk to the window to take a peek._

_The first thing he spotted was party clothes, the boys in nice tux suits. The girl was in a stunning white dress, one not unlike the one he last saw Kim wearing.  
In fact, after thinking this, Edward looked at the distant face of the girl, she didn't look anything like Kim, but she was just as beautiful, if not... more._

_Her hair was dark brown, Edward would have thought it was black if not for the light of the torch one of the boys held to her face. Even from a distance, her big blue eyes shined, wide and frightened._

_" Guys, let's just _go_."_

_At that, the males laughed and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her into the mansion forcefully, hearing her short squeaks of fright and frustration as she fought against them made Edward want to help. He had a sudden protective desire to go down and push them off of this girl._

_No, he couldn't push, he could only kill._

_He walked back to his fireplace bed, but didn't sit, instead stood still and listened to what he could hear next from the base of his mansion.  
Laughing from the men, squealing and struggling from the young girl, someone fiddling with the lock on the mansion door, and finally another loud crash, followed by a long screech of something being dragged across the mansions floor._

_" What are you doing!?"_

_" Making sure you don't sneak out before you come upstairs with us."_

_A long, silent pause._

_" No, take me home. _Now_.", her voice was demanding and serious, but still trembling._

_" Nah, we want our fun first, this is your sixteenth birthday present, Em'z."_

_" Don't call me that." Foot steps were heard after her frightened demand, then a set of the boys after her own._

_" I'll go see if there's any beds upstairs.", there was a hint of a smirk audible in his voice._

_Beds..., why would they want a bed for?_

_Edward hadn't been in their world long, but he knew most things from both reading there and newspapers, as well as what his former family taught him. He put the males voice changes, their subtle words and the bed searching together, as he heard another frightened squeak from the young girl, he realized this wasn't fun, not for her._

_The sudden urges to help were no longer lingering, but into action as he quietly walked to the corner of his rooftop, hiding in the darkness._

_He saw the male come up after the footsteps from the staircase came closer, he was finally up to the door frame of the roof's entrance, he examined the cave in's rubble, and the giant hole in the roof.  
His eyes then fell on the straw bed, he walked closer and looked at all the old news paper clippings and his breath became ragged._

_" Well, anything?" The one with the girl called out, and after a long moment of silence, the other shot up and walked quickly to the door frame, calling back to his friend._

_" Uhhh, you better come up here and look at this..."_

_Another moment of silence as Edward crouched down and put his years of practicing still stature to use.  
After a long moment, the footsteps and two others appeared One had his hand firmly around the girls upper arm._

_" No! Let me go! Please!" She twitched and struggled, but he didn't let her go._

_" A whole, big deal." The blond man stated, examining the cave in too, but the other one, the black haired one shook his head and pointed to the fireplace._

_" The hell..." The blond man let the whimpering girls arm go roughly to follow his companion to Edwards bed, and he expected her to start running. But when Edward realized she was standing completely still in her place, he glanced at her, he saw her head slightly to one side and she was breathing heavily, in almost complete shadow, though her blue, beautiful eye's still shone in the moon light._

_She was staring at Edward, from a side ways glance. She had spotted him._

_" Weird, right?" The dark haired man whispered._

_" Well, we'll just have to find a different room to have our fun..." The other redeemed and Edward saw the girl flinch unpleasantly._

_But she did not move, nor look away from Edward._

_He stood up quickly and soundlessly, walked to the boys, glad he had taught himself to be less clumsy, and waited behind for them to turn, all the while feeling the young girls gaze.  
The black haired man turned first and let out a rather girly squeal at the sight of Edward, the Blond turned, shocked, and fell back, onto the old straw._

_Edward took the moment, as they both stared, to raise his monstrosities and snip them both simultaneously, once._

_It only took a simply threatening snip for the adolescent's to scramble to their feet and bolt down the stairs, calling out that the old tales were true, not one gave the young girl a seconds glance.  
Edward stared at the entry way until he heard the girl behind him, still not running after the boys._

_" Are you... Edward?" They both locked eyes for a long time, his dark orbs with her lovely blue ones._

_" Yes.", was all Edward could reply with._

_" Thank you, Edward." She graced him with a small, but heart felt smile and Edward felt happy, something he hadn't felt for a long time._

**

* * *

**

She had explained to him the stories her grandmother had told her when she was young, and how her beliefs followed years after. He became good friends with Kim's granddaughter, after that night on her sixteenth birthday. She would come and visit him at least three times a week, bringing him well cooked food he never needed to eat, story books and other things he learned from.

One day Emily even brought little foam squares and put them on the ends of his scissors. She had said she did not want to see Edward hurt or poke himself, but he knew it was only because he was always worrying about hurting her.

But what he enjoyed the most, the one thing he always loved her bringing, was herself. From all her care, all her help, most of his scars faded into his pale skin, some old ones becoming barely noticeable. She did not once retract from him, or flinch the one time he'd scratched her. He'd learned about her world, so much different to the one he was so scared of re-entering.

After a good six months, till this day he didn't have a clue what she did to convince him to come back out...  
Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he loved her before even leaving his dark hallow.

**

* * *

**

_" Edwarrrd?" He jumped slightly out of his absent daze as he heard the soft calling of his only friend._

_" Up here, Emily." He walked stiffly to the top of the staircase and found Emily walking up, holding a stack of books awkwardly in her spindly arms, the stack being too high for her to see. She slowly found her feet to each stone step as she slowly moved forward, blindly._

_Edward hurt inside at the lack of ability to help her._

_" I found more books!" She stated in a chirpy voice as she made it all the way to the top. She laid the stack carefully against a blank wall and smiled up at him._

_" More poetry, it was hard, I think I know all subject's to book titles throughout the entire library... but I found all the poetry they had!"_

_Emily placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the large stack with a triumphant look on her pretty face._

_" I'm sorry I caused you trouble..."_

_" Don't be silly Edward, one day my new found knowledge could help save the world!"_

_Edward stared, not entirely sure what she meant, she cleared her throat, a playful smile on her lips._

_" All I'm saying is, if the world depends on finding a certain book, one you could only find in our towns library, all they'd have to do is come to me, and I could find... let's say... Cherry Dales Home pregnancy tips, down stairs, Isle three, top shelf, next to the baby handling books. I'd have saved the world, all because of you!" She giggled, the sound he loved so much, he tilted his head and looked down at her._

_" The world would depend on a pregnancy book?"_

_" ... No, I suppose not, but it's still a good skill to have, in case I get pregnant."_

_" Oh.", Edward looked away awkwardly, unable to hide the hopelessness in his monotone voice. " You want children?"_

_" Everybody wants kids someday, Edward.", she said, almost as awkward, forgetting Edward couldn't have children of his own._

_" Anyway, here." Emily picked up the top book of the pile and handed it to him, still smiling._

_" My turn to read?" She nodded and sat down on one of the fold out lawn chairs she had brought over, patting the one beside her._

_Edward stayed standing, holding the unopened book in his sharp hands, then looked at her, with a sad expression._

_" What's wrong Edward, do you need help opening the book again?", he shook his head. _

_" Then what's the matter...?"_

_He didn't know himself, he looked down again at the book, one that was hard to find, like the rest of them, Emily scoped the entire Library just to find books he would enjoy reading... just for him._

_" Emily, I want to do something nice for you, too."_

_Emily just smiled._

_" Edward, you being my friend is all you have to do for me." Even though her voice was happy, her brilliantly blue eyes were sad, like his own._

_" You do a lot more for me..."_

_" You saved me before even knowing me, Edward, I owe you a lot."_

_" But..." They stared at each other again, and Edward knew what he felt at that point, and what he wanted to do._

_" Emily, take me out... to your world?"_

_She stared at Edward for a long moment before replying._

_" Are you sure...?", Edward gave her a small smile._

**

* * *

**

He loved her from that point, more so than what he felt for Kim, if that were possible.

He remembered her taking him out and he met her family, they had gawked like all others, and no one was as excepting as they were before, but he was happy enough just to be with Emily.

And then he met her 'Nutty Uncle' who happened to be a surgeon, Edward got along with him, and so they lived together working on new hands for him.

Emily accompanied them of coarse.

A year had passed, she was almost eighteen and he only learned to love her more, she stayed by him the whole time, always sticking up for him no matter who it was.  
In the end, she ended up living with Edward and her uncle.

**

* * *

**

_" Eddie, my boy, come here for a second?" Uncle Larry pulled Edward gently away from the table where Emily sat, who was watching them with a curious smile._

_" Yes, Larry?"_

_" When I make this surgery... when you get hands, do you know what that means?"_

_Edward thought for a second._

_" I'll be complete..."_

_" Entirely, I've already studied on you, making sure I didn't hurt you or go to farrr." He dragged on as he glances at Emily, who would always stop him going to far with his curious work on Edward, always stating that Edward was not a lab rat. Edward smiled at the memories of her yelling at her uncle, just for the sake of himself._

_" And... once you get these hands, you'll be completely human..."_

_Emily walked in then._

_" You mean he'll have to eat and drink?" She asked, astounded._

_" And he'll get older each year from this point on."_

_They all thought in silence._

_" Edward... are you sure you want to go through with this, I know you want hands... but this means you won't be able to hide from the world anymore... it means..." Emily cut off, her soothing hand on his forearm tensed. her face held an expression that looked as if she realized something for herself._

_" It means you'll be the greatest success story of the world, my boy, everyone will want to talk to you, like the old days, but better ending.", Larry chuckled and pulled Edward away from Emily, who just stood there in her own sad daydream, her eyes showing her unsettled state._

_Edward wanted nothing more then to hold her with human hands..._

_" My boy..." Edward turned from Emily's sad face to Larry's sudden serious one._

_" It will happen, you'll be famous and everyone will want to talk to you..."_

_" Yes..." Edward displayed a sad expression of his own._

_" It means... You'll see less of Emily...", as if Larry read his mind, Edward looked up with a surprised expression, or at least as surprised as his robotic face could get._

_" But it doesn't mean... you have to stop seeing her completely... just promise me Edward... that you won't leave her astray. She cares so much about you, my boy, if you left her, after all she's given up for you, she'd be heart broken."_

_" I won't." Edward, in honest fact, was only getting hands to be able to be with her, not the world._

_" Good.", Larry smacked Edward on the back once, causing him to jerk forward awkwardly, and smiled before going to talk to his niece._

**

* * *

**

So there he was, Edward looked at the clock in the waiting room of Larry's surgical hospital, they were preparing to replace the heinous scissors with foam wedged on each sharp point, with human hands.

He would be human in three hours time.

He flinched as he felt a gentle hand rest on his black coated shoulder.

" Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to startle you.", Emily said softly, she had the same sad expression since the talk with Larry, a week ago.

" It's almost time..." Edward said quietly, he simply wanted her to smile, he hadn't heard a giggle or seen her lovely pink lips raise in an entire week.

" I don't know which is better Edward, this present or the ice sculpture you gave me for my seventeenth..."

" Happy birthday, Emily."

" I'll be saying the same thing to you in a few hours, Edward."

There was no doubt, at her sorrowful face that she was worrying about something, was she really worried she would loose him, like Larry had suggested?

Edward gave a rare smile to her and raised his hand, still, not once did she avoid him while he used a pointy finger to move a long strand of brown hair over her shoulder.

" Be there... when I wake up?", she looked at him, surprised.

" You want me there, Edward?"

" Yes.", she smiled, finally, and held onto his wrist.

" Thank you..." She whispered, giving him a kiss on his pale, almost scar-less cheek.

They both stared lovingly at each other, not one of them dared to tell the other what they really felt. The their time was up.

" Edward, Emily, we're ready." The nurse said, beckoning them both into the room.

" You're going to be so handsome, once you look healthy.", Emily chirped as the followed the nurse.

" But I'll still have these scars...", Edward gestured his scissors to his face, which showed faint welts on it.

" Scars are an added feature, Edward, they tell a story. I happen to adore them.", Emily said lovingly and she attempted to smooth out the messy hair on Edwards head, he just gave her another rare smile as they walked into the room.

**

* * *

**

Emily waited in the surgery room, her uncle ordering everyone, after they were done, to leave them be. She stared at the unmoving body of Edward, his skin already looked more coloured, he was sleeping, which she never saw him do before, and his hands...  
She reached out and let her fingertips hover over his new hands, she glances from his new body part to his old, rusting scissors, next to them.

Emily held her fingers for minutes on end over his own, when she finally lowered her hand and touched his skin, her fingers felt the electricity her lips had felt every time she kissed his cheek, but suddenly felt the hand that she touched snap up and grip her own, making her shriek and jump up.

" Emily." His once robotic voice was now full of confusion and fright, it cracked as he said her name. She let out a relived sigh.

" Edward...?", his hand gripped more tightly and she held it back.

" Edward, you have hands...", she watched Edward let her go slowly, sitting up and test his hands out, flexing them, touching them, then with caution, touched his face. He smiled as he watched his fingers go the directions he wanted, bending the way he wanted.

" I wonder if you can still create those beautiful sculptures...?", Emily pondered aloud.

Edward looked up at her and she felt uncertainty as his dark eyes bored into her own, not being used to seeing so much emotion on his features.

He reached up and touched her face, he flinched back at first as his fingertips touched her cheek, he looked slightly shocked. He reached again and she let his gentle touch glide from her cheek to her lips, touching her as if she were a thin sheet of glass.

" You're... soft." She couldn't help but giggle, like a child being born for the first time, he was born for the first time.

" You are too, Edward." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek again, he looked more human then she'd ever seen him on the outer shell, his appearance finally matched his heart.  
She felt him tense under her lips and she pulled away hastily.

" Is there something wrong?", she asked, watching his strange actions after another. Edward sat there, focusing on her, his entire body uneasy, she gazed back patiently.

" Emily..."

" ...Edward?"

For one, she had no idea what Edward was thinking, he exposed more emotion on his face then she'd ever seen, but it made it harder to pick up what he thought. The only hint she got was he looked immensely confused at something, at her?  
She looked away as she felt a hand run up her arm as gently as a feather would, Edward's to be exact, when she looked up to see his face again, it had moved closer and closer...

His lips barely touched hers, as if he couldn't control himself, she sat completely still, red as dark as fire engines shaded her cheeks, when he pulled away after a long moment his looked worried.

" Edward...?", Emily said breathlessly, her voice soft. Edward just ogled, more worried then before, and Emily finally understood.

" I was worried that... you wouldn't need me anymore...", she finally spoke up from her hidden fears and felt a tear of joy run down her face, Edward's face calmed to a slightly more happy one as his hand raised to her face hesitantly again, wiping away the tear.

" I love you, Emily.", this caught Emily by surprise, though Edward used to be so withdrawn, there were always times were he was so forth coming, almost like a child with a thought. This, however, she never expected him to say so... surely.

" But... what about Grama... Kim?"

" I loved her, but not as much as... you."

They sat there in silence for a long time, it wasn't until Edward's appearance twisted back to worry did Emily realize she was holding out.

" OH!", she flung herself forth and landed on Edward, who flinched and flung his arms outward on instinct.

" Edward... It's okay." Edward tensed, then slowly moved his hands closer till they landed gently on her back, Emily just giggled as his body calmed and she felt this lips form a smile against her head, where his face laid.

" I love you too, Edward...", she mumbled but clearly into his chest. They both sat there, smiling and content.

* * *

**-Prologue.-**

It had been two months after they confessed to each other, and now they had to go through the publicity. They were at a conference, News reporters and Scientist's everywhere, Edward refused to go anywhere without what he called his heart, Emily Boggs.

" Edward! How have you adjusted to being human now, after two months?"

" Better then what I would have... if it weren't for the people I know." Edward turned to Emily, who was next to him, smiling.

" You seem to talk a lot more then what you used to, were you shy before?"

" Only because no one really treated him like a human till now." Emily snapped, the cutest little pout on her face, everyone knew what she meant, and the questions ceased and focused on their uncle.

" Are you okay?" Edward leaned in and whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver with delight.

" I am." Emily smiled and turned her head, their faces close, both wanting to kiss, but not out in public.

Unfortunately, someone had noticed, " Edward! Emily! You've told us you've known each other for a long time as good friends, but what is your relationship now?" Everyone went silent and Edward answered before Emily could.

" I've loved Emily as long as I've known her, there is no one else I would feel this way with, or want to be with."

Everyone stood silent, even Emily, staring at the new, healthy, handsome Edward.

" That sounded like a proposal..." Another reporter stated, everyone lifted their microphones.

Edward looked at Emily, who was still staring at Edward.

" I don't plan on being with anyone else, you are my heart." Emily smiled after saying this, reaching out and brushing her soft fingertips across one of his faded scars, below his left eye. Edward slipped his hand under the table and held her free hand, something he had always wanted to do before being able to, something he still always wants to do.

With that, they were engaged, Uncle Larry smiled at the couple, the reporters asking questions upon questions.

" I'm glad you know where that Cherry Dales book is now." Edward states quietly, looking certain about the future. She almost choked on her giggles, he would never seem to stop shocking her with his direct way of speaking.

They drowned out everything, holding hands under the table and giving a simple, but sweet and chaste kiss to each other.

They could deal with the press later.

Fin~.

* * *

**[Authors note; **Hope you all enjoyed it. :] **]**


End file.
